


You Are in Love

by dierdele



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, playlist fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dierdele/pseuds/dierdele
Summary: Dele falls in love. Slowly at first, then all at once.





	You Are in Love

Please note this work is accompanied by a playlist which can be found on Spotify [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/shelbylucette/playlist/5aBZmscytHBLf8W3mLPUbt?si=Bg6_r_EdRpmJZYxaN8BysA).

 

* * *

 

_ &Run _ \- It starts as a friendship. They train on the pitch together, they occasionally go get dessert, they tell each other about the girls they fancy. Soon, they stop talking about the girls. They get dessert more often. The training sessions go on all day. It’s half serious and half just messing around with stupid challenges (like who can balance the ball on their head for the longest). They spend the entire day on the pitch until the they’re the last two left, and then they just knock about for a while and watch the sunset, sitting down next to each other on the pitch. It’s their favourite kind of day.

_Feels like Summer_ \- They have a string of incredible matches. They’re unstoppable and the fans are going crazy for it. Dele and Harry score three games in a row, assisting each other where possible. It’s a record-breaking summer and the sun beats down on them relentlessly while they play. They always run at each other to celebrate, diving into a hot, grass-stained hug. Every fibre in Dele’s body is soaked in euphoria.

_Gravity_ \- Dele feels himself drawn to Harry basically every waking moment of the day. Just thinks about him like _all the time_. He’s riding in a cab through the countryside and listening to this song, head leaning against the window, staring outside, his eyes unfocused. He’s thinking of Harry the whole time.

_Found What I’ve Been Looking For -_ Both of them just become completely wrapped up in each other. Dele is always finding an excuse to stay over at Harry’s and it just becomes routine. They stay up late playing FIFA and Fortnite together, completely at ease with each other. At some point Dele falls asleep on Harry’s sofa and wakes up the next morning to find Harry asleep at the other end, a blanket covering them both.

_Best Friend -_ Harry and Dele are messing about in training again. It’s just the two of them out on the pitch so they practice shooting. They don’t take it too seriously at first but then Dele asks Harry to give him some penalty practice and they spend all afternoon doing penalty shootouts with each other. After, Dele buys Harry dinner to say thank you. They have a few too many drinks and decide to go to a bar, where they basically get smashed and dance like idiots. They stumble into a cab in the early hours of the morning and Dele falls asleep on Harry’s shoulder. “You’re my best friend,” He mumbles, shifting closer and letting Harry slide his arm around his shoulders.

_Supercut_ \- Dele is totally pining after Harry now, big time. Keeps thinking he’s made it all up in his head. Tells himself not to get lost in the fantasy that Harry might like him back. So much pining, heart ache, and neediness. All the pain that comes with falling in love.

_Nicest Thing -_ Dele is doing anything and everything to get Harry to notice him. They text constantly, Dele puts kisses now (and Harry sometimes puts them too). They’re constantly put against each other in training and now Harry has so many media appointments to attend that he can’t hang out as much - Dele just feels like the whole world is against him. He wants to be Harry’s top priority but he knows it will never happen, knows he’s stupid for even thinking it could.  

_Half the World Away -_ They spend most of the Christmas holiday together, walking around Christmas markets wrapped up in scarves and buying overpriced hot chocolates (Harry gets it as it comes but Dele always has to order extra squirty cream and marshmallows). Dele never dresses properly and always turns up to Harry’s in a light jacket, shivering. So of course Harry gives him his jumpers to wear, even though they’re slightly too big. The sleeves are a little too long but Dele likes how he can ball them up around his hands. He goes home in one of them one night and sleeps in it. He thinks he might go delirious if he doesn’t tell Harry how he feels soon.

_Utopia_ \- They all go out one night for a team dinner and a few beers. Dele watches Harry flirt with a girl at the bar and feels his heart aching, but he can’t pull his eyes away. The girl gives Harry her number and Harry pockets it, but he doesn’t pursue her any further. He turns to look back at the table, catches Dele’s gaze. Dele smiles softly at him and Harry walks over, placing one drink down for Dele and one for himself. Dele doesn’t really feel like drinking anymore. Harry sits next to him and Dele shuffles a little closer until their knees knock under the table and their arms are pressed against each other. “I won’t call her,” Harry says at the end of the night, a little intoxicated. Dele nods in quiet acknowledgement but doesn’t say anything more about it. He feels like he can breathe again.

_Tonight_ \- Harry goes over to Dele’s apartment one night. It’s late and he turns up completely unexpected. Dele opens the door to him, looking confused. He’s just in a black t-shirt and grey joggers and wasn’t expecting company. Harry steps inside and as soon as Dele closes the door, Harry presses him against the wall and kisses him.

_High for This -_ The kissing turns into making out. Dele goes to say something but Harry puts a finger to his mouth and shakes his head. Shirts get pulled off, joggers removed. All the lights are turned out in the bedroom but the moonlight streams through the blinds, bathing the room in half shadows. Dele finds himself being thrown down on to his bed. His boxers slip off easily and then Harry’s mouth is all over him.

_Surfacing_ \- Harry is fast asleep in Dele’s bed, naked but covered by the heavy duvet. Dele lies next to him, watching Harry sleep in the faint glow of the moonlight. He watches him for what feels like hours, just relishing the moment. He reaches out and ever so gently moves a stray strand of hair that hangs in front of Harry’s forehead.

_God Don’t Leave Me -_ The next morning, Dele wakes to find Harry gone. There’s a note on the bedside table that just reads ‘I’ll call you later. H x’ Dele crumples it up in one hand, sits on the edge of the bed and stares out of the window. His heart hurts.

_Intro -_ Harry calls that afternoon, explains that he had to do some stupid interview with Spurs TV for an upcoming promo. He asks Dele if he wants to come over for dinner. “I’ve left a copy of my key on your chest of drawers,” he says. Dele stands up to check. So he has. “I’ll be home in an hour but feel free to go over early.”

_Beasts -_ Dele goes over to Harry’s apartment, lets himself in with his key. He walks around the apartment for a while, just running his fingers along the edge of the furniture and looking at the books Harry has stashed around the house. He bends down to look at the framed photos that sit on the fireplace. There’s one of Harry and his parents and another of Harry with his England team mates. Dele picks up up and smiles at the memory. In the kitchen, there’s a photo on Harry’s fridge, held in place by a Spurs fridge magnet. Dele walks over to it and feels his heart swell. It’s a photo of Harry and Dele during a Spurs match, taken right after Harry had scored a goal. He has one arm looped around Dele’s shoulders and the other forming a celebratory fist in the air. They’re both grinning at the crowd.

_Unforgettable_ \- Harry gets home and finds Dele attempting to make them dinner. He’s wearing another one of Harry’s jumpers. Dele smiles, asks how his day was. He’s nervous because he doesn’t know where they stand right now. That is, until Harry grabs him by the waist and pulls him into a passionate kiss. They make out against the fridge until the smell of burning catches their attention. “We’ll order takeaway,” Harry says, kissing along Dele’s jaw line.

_Solo Dancing_ \- There’s a whole month of needy, desperate fucking. They fuck everywhere they can, any time they have a few spare minutes. It happens in the training grounds, in the back of a cab, in the bathroom of some fine-dining restaurant. Harry has to put his hand over Dele’s mouth to keep him quiet. They mostly manage to keep their hands off each other in training, but once they’re alone, it’s all mouths and fumbling hands. Harry fucks Dele in the locker room at Spurs and Dele forces Harry to his knees during half time against Spain. They wouldn’t stop even if they could.

_Crush_ \- Everyone notices. There isn’t a single person who doesn’t bring it up, make some kind of joke about it. “You two seem close.” _Yeah_ , Dele laughs, _very funny._ But they don’t care, and neither does anyone else. The jokes turn into genuine questions - “When are you moving in together?” John asks one day when the three of them are training together. Harry shrugs, flashes his eyes at Dele. “You can move in whenever you want.”

_You Are In Love_ \- So Dele moves in. Harry teaches him how to cook without burning everything and Dele teaches Harry how to improve on Fortnite. They invite their teammates over and nobody cares when they snuggle up on the sofa together, Harry’s arm thrown lazily across Dele’s shoulders. At night, when the lights are out and Harry is almost asleep, Dele traces a finger across Harry’s lips. “I’m in love with you,” he whispers. Harry turns and presses his mouth to Dele’s. “Me too. Always have been.” He pauses and then smiles. “Probably always will be.”


End file.
